Nighttime daydreaming
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: Light has a bad habit of daydreaming during work. What, or more like who, is he fantasizing about? That's something L wants to find out.


**Hello you all!**

**This was something that I just wanted to write coz it has been such a long time since my last Death Note story. My mom gave me the idea for this when she told me about the time she had met my dad. This is very fluffy in my opinion, but I might be wrong. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but that would be fun. **

It was becoming a bad habit and Light knew it. Now-a-days every time he was allowed a moment of peace he would start thinking. Of course there was nothing wrong with it, but lately one person has been haunting his thoughts quite a bit and it was distracting. It was happening again and Light could barely concentrate on the computer screen in front if him. He didn't even notice two dark rimmed eyes staring at him.

The man with those piercing onyx eyes was the main reason for Light's problem. For some reason Ryuuzaki had become a constant part of Light's daydreams and it was quite embarrassing to fantasize about someone who thinks you are a maniac killer, is a world famous detective and a man to boot. Thinking about his fantasies, which were getting dirtier, made Light want to bang his head to the oh-so-inviting wall, but it would have been too out of character for the great Yagami Light.

It was getting harder and harder for the poor boy not to daydream too much during the working hours. And when he had finally gotten somewhat used to their normal routine Ryuuzaki had decided that the two of them would stay awake a bit longer to help them catch Kira. Oh joy.

So now it was about two o'clock at morning and Light couldn't help it. He was fantasizing about his co-worker and sort of boss who also happened to be chained to his wrist. The glow from the monitor before him cast a sickly light to his dreaming face which was supported by the teen's other hand. The other was playing idly with a pen and every once in a while doodling something on the nearby note book.

"Light- kun looks like he is daydreaming."

Ryuuzaki's voice snapped him back to reality.

"No, Ryuuzaki-kun, I was merely thinking of gay porn." Sarcasm dripping from his every word Light turned back to his computer and started to read the text while occasionally taking notes. He could feel the other man staring at him, but decided to focus on his own work. It wouldn't do to let Ryuuzaki catch him off guard again. That answer had been partially true after all.

It didn't take more than twenty minutes before Light had started to daydream again. L noted the way how the teen's eyes had fluttered closed and he would sigh while leisurely writing something on that note book where they were supposed to write possible evidence. This had been going on for some time now and L was getting worried. It would be harder to catch Kira if they were not working properly and one small part of him wanted to find out what was the matter with his main suspect.

His earlier attempts had just made the boy angry. However this was not surprising since Light was concerned. L smiled slightly while thinking about the daydreaming boy sitting next to him. Light would complain and shout, give you the silent treatment or pout if things didn't go the way he wanted. Sarcasm was his way of ending the discussion if he didn't like the topic. Spending time with Light gave you the perfect opportunity to learn how to read the boy and L was very proud to be one of the few who knew the real Yagami Light. Many people didn't find the life of a teenager very interesting, but that wasn't the case with the brown haired male daydreaming the night away.

What annoyed the detective was that he didn't know what Light scribbled in that note book of his. Whenever it was time to go through the collected evidence there would be pages missing or smudges covering some pages. He knew that it wouldn't take much to find a way to confiscate that note book of his. Of course things would be easier if Light could just let him see what was written on the pages. And if he didn't L could just stroll over there and take a peek over the boys shoulder.

Light was having the loveliest fantasy so far. First Ryuuzaki had let him go to bed a bit earlier with the promise of a possible sleep in at the morning. When the two had gotten to their shared bedroom Light sat down on the bed and started to take of his shirt until being stopped by two hands on his wrists. Ryuuzaki stared at him with those beautiful dark eyes of his and slowly let his lips touch those of the expectant Light.

Ryuuzaki didn't know that Light had two note books with him. Other one was for the actual evidence where the smudges and missing pages were just because of some mistakes made while writing. This notebook here was for Light's daydream moments. Filled embarrassing reminders of his thoughts and sometimes even small hearts on the pages. It was no secret that Light's feelings were quite a bit more than just friendship towards the older man. Naturally, only ones who didn't grasp this fact were the detective and his suspect. Someone, Matsuda most likely, had already started a bet amongst the investigation team about which one would realize sooner the feelings of the teen.

No one was quite sure how L would handle the situation of Light's feeling coming to light. The mysterious man was known of his eccentricity so there was another bet going on about what was L's reaction going to be. Even Watari had participated in that since he couldn't really tell how deep his protégés feelings towards the boy ran. He could only say that Light wasn't the only one infatuated here.

L had been innocently reading the text shown on the monitor in front of him while thinking of ways to approach Light without him knowing. The chain might rattle and alert the boy that the detective was moving. If he said something before moving Light might hide the note book if he thought he was in danger of being figured out. Light was a challenge so it was only good that L _loved_ challenges.

Slowly he moved his chair towards Light. Taking note of the chain and trying to prevent it from giving him out the detective continued his mission. He was lucky since Light was still deep in his nighttime fantasy and wouldn't have noticed a marching band of elephants' passing him.

Light sighed and scribbled on the note book. With a silly smile on his face he enjoyed the fantasy which had now turned quite dirty. Well, who was he to complain. He was only a teenager after all. He was supposed to experience things like these, right? If only Ryuuzaki would do things like _that _to him in reality. Sighing again Light didn't notice the shadow cast over him. He was rudely startled back to the head quarters by Ryuuzaki's voice right next to his ear.

"What does Light-kun have here?" The deep voice sent shivers down Light's spine. Oh, how he wished for that voice to be used more often outside his dreams. Wait a second. _Outside _his dreams? Light turned his head just in time to see Ryuuzaki's eyes scanning the page in front of him. Blushing slightly Light turned his eyes to meet his legs, but soon found himself trailing upwards Ryuuzaki's thighs and snapped his eyes shut.

"Ryuuzaki-kun, please. Give it back, ok. It's nothing important. Just some…scribblings." Light couldn't even remember what he had written on that very page. Whatever it was, it was going to ruin his reputation completely. Maybe watching Ryuuzaki's reactions would give him some lead on what he had written. It was a mistake to look at the detective's eyes. Two pools of sparkling darkness stared back at his amber ones. Light choked on his words while keeping his eyes locked to the ones in front of him.

"Does Light-kun really mean this?" For a second Light thought he saw insecurity behind Ryuuzaki's stare, but it disappeared almost immediately. Trying to remember what was written on that paper he said quietly, "I can't say what is exactly on that page, but whatever it is, it's true." Lowering his eyes in defeat Light faced the carpet and exhaled sharply. All he could hear from the man before him was heavy breathing and nervous ruffling of the carpet under his feet.

"Light-kun loves me?" Shocked amber eyes shot up to meet with the onyx ones. Stuttering uncharacteristically Light tried to find a way to save him from the oncoming embarrassment. But all his mind came up with were pictures from his constant daydreams. Those pictures didn't really help the situation since they were mostly about the two of them in various states of undress. Finally, succumbing to his fate, Light decided to come clean with his feelings. "Ryuuzaki-kun, I do love you and I hope that you don't severe our bond because I really look forward to our verbal spars and…" Soft lips cut of Light's rant and it only took him two seconds to react to the feeling of Ryuuzaki kissing him.

When the kiss ended both were out of breath with smiles on their faces. L smiled at Light who was flushed and had managed to get his perfect hair in disarray. The note book lay forgotten on the ground when the two moved towards their bedroom while kissing passionately and shedding their clothes. On the page of that note book read in Yagami Light's perfect handwriting, "Light loves Ryuuzaki forever" circled inside a heart drawn in that perfect way Yagami Light usually did things special to him.

**The End**

**That part where Light comments that he was just thinking about gay porn is actually something that _almost _happened to me. My grandma was visiting us and suddenly she asked me what I had been thinking with such a dreamy expression. I almost blurted out that I thought about two guy kissing, but finally managed a simple 'nothing' and a smile. **

**You know you want to review.**


End file.
